Me vs Triplets
by Wizardcookie
Summary: Kaizo suka sama seorang gadis, tapi ia harus berhadapan dengan tiga bocah kembar yang jadi 'bodyguard' si gadis. /KaiYa, Child!HaliTauGem, OOC(?)
1. Chapter 1: First Meet

"Kak Yaya kak Yaya!"

Bocah lelaki beriris safir menarik baju merah muda milik seorang gadis seraya menujuk ke suatu arah, membuat gadis tersebut menoleh.

"Iya?"

"Taufan mau beli es krim, boleh?"

Mendengar kata es krim membuat senyuman di gadis bernama Yaya itu mendadak layu. Bukan apa, ketiga adik kembarnya harus menghindari makanan atau minuman terlebih dahulu sebab adik tertuanya—Halilintar—mengalami demam akibat minum es teh.

Yaya berjongkok di depan adik keduanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Gulali aja, mau?" tanyanya. "Tadi kakak liat ada yang bentuknya muka _Ironman_."

.

.

_Me vs Triplets_

_KaiYa, Child!HaliTauGem_

_Written by: Redmaroonc_

.

.

Chapter 1: First Meet

Konyol bagi seorang Kaizo yang langsung jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis merah muda dengan setangkai gulali _Ironman_ digenggaman, namun begitulah kenyataannya. Langkah kaki lelaki beriris delima itu kini berlanjut dengan mengikuti gadis tersebut diam-diam. Sengaja jarak diperjauh sehingga keberadaannya tidak terlalu tampak, namun lampu merah mengacaukan semua hingga tanpa sadar ia berdiri tepat di samping gadis itu—ralat, ia dipisah oleh anak kecil yang berada di dekat si gadis.

Ketika kepala mendongak, Taufan melihat seorang lelaki bermata merah seperti anjing dan tersenyum licik—mendadak membuatnya takut dan langsung merengek seraya memeluk Yaya.

"Kakakk! Ada orang jahaaaat!" ucapnya dengan suara melengking, membuat orang-orang yang menunggu di trotoar pun seketika panik, begitupula Kaizo yang ikut mencari-cari siapa 'orang jahat' yang dimaksud.

Yaya yang terkejut dengan tingkah adiknya itu langsung menggendongnya dan mengelus punggung Taufan. "Dimana? Dimana orang jahatnya?" tanya Yaya panik.

"Itu, itu!"

Taufan menunjuk—dengan gulali yang berada di tangan—ke arah Kaizo, membuat arah pandangan gadis itu tertuju pada lelaki bermahkota ungu tua. Yang ditunjuk tersentak, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Saya?"

"Oh, ini orang jahatnya?"

Seorang pria berbadan besar bertanya seraya memegang bahu Kaizo. Lelaki itu menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati tatapan horror dari seorang pria. Ia sendiri bingung—padahal hanya berdiri saja, apa yang diperbuatnya coba?

"Saya gak ada ngapa-ngapain." Kaizo berucap, membela diri.

"Aduh, Taufan. Kamu yakin kakak ini? Dia ada ngapain ke kamu?"

Yaya putuskan untuk bertanya pada sang adik, mengingat mereka masih kecil dan sembarangan menuduh orang. Masih berada digendongan, Taufan mengangguk-angguk hingga gulali yang dipegangnya pun ikut bergoyang.

"Iya yang ini!" ucapnya dengan tangan yang menunjuk Kaizo lagi, namun langsung diturunkan oleh Yaya. "Mukanya kayak orang jahat, kak!"

"Ah, ya. Wajah saya memang seperti ini." Lelaki bermahkota ungu tua itu berucap sekali lagi dan membela diri. Perasaannya tak terlalu takut sebab ia sendiri tak melakukan apapun. Hanya saja tatapan mengintimidasi dari pria tadi membuatnya risih.

"Dia gak ada ngapa-ngapain kamu 'kan?" Yaya bertanya sekali lagi, yang dijawab dengan gelengan kuat oleh Taufan.

"Tapi mukanya serem!"

Lampu untuk pejalan kaki telah menyala, orang-orang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan sebab masalah mengenai 'orang jahat' yang disebut oleh anak kecil tadi hanya isu belaka. Apalagi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihat bahwa lelaki beriris delima itu melakukan sesuatu pada anak kecil tersebut. Kaizo pula tidak melakukan apapun selain berdiri dan menunggu lampu hijau.

Gadis merah muda itu menghela napas kasar, berdiri berhadapan dengan Kaizo dan sedikit membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf atas kelakuan si adik.

"Maaf, adikku agak sedikit bawel."

Kaizo menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa, anak kecil memang seperti itu."

Sementara Taufan menatap lelaki itu dengan curiga. Pada pertemuan pertama mereka, Taufan benar-benar tidak menyukai Kaizo.

Lampu kembali berganti menjadi merah, yang mau tak mau membuat mereka kembali menunggu untuk menyebrang. Jarak diantara Kaizo dan gadis itu kian menipis, namun ia berusaha untuk tenang dan menoleh kesana kemari tanpa tujuan. Sempat melirik pada gadis merah muda yang senantiasa menunggu dengan melemparkan pandangan ke jalan raya.

"Rumahnya dimana, mbak?"

Putuskan untuk bertanya guna membunuh kebosanan. Yaya menoleh pada lelaki di sisi, hendak membuka mulut dan menjawab namun Taufan dengan cepat memeluk sang kakak hingga kepala Yaya tak bisa ditolehkan ke arah Kaizo.

"Eh, Taufan kenapa, sayang?"

"Taufan mau meluk kak Yaya! Nanti kalau di rumah berebut dengan kak Hali sama Gempa."

_Ni bocah udah pandai cari alasan_, pikir Kaizo jengkel. Hingga ia merasakan tatapan horror dari bocah kecil tersebut padanya, lalu menjulurkan lidah. Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Kaizo, melihat tingkah bocah kurang ajar yang benar-benar membencinya.

.

.

"Arah sini juga, mas?"

Yaya bertanya pada lelaki bermahkota ungu tua tersebut, yang dibalas dengan anggukkan. "Iya, saya baru aja pindah 3 hari yang lalu."

"Ohh, masih baru ya?" tanya gadis itu lagi, yang dijawab lagi dengan anggukkan. Ia beralih pada sang adik yang digendong lalu berucap, "Taufan jalan aja ya? Kak Yaya capek kalau gendong kamu sampe rumah."

Mendengar itu membuat Taufan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kak Yaya gimana _sih_! Taufan 'kan ringan kayak kapas! Kak Yaya aja bisa angkat galon, masa' gak bisa gendong Taufan!" keluh lelaki kecil itu.

"Digendong sama saya aja mau g—"

"GAK!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata untuk menawarkan diri, ucapan Kaizo sudah dipotong dengan singkat, padat dan cukup jelas oleh Taufan. Biasanya ia sudah sering ditolak oleh adik sendiri, tapi kenapa ditolak oleh adik _calon gebetan_—tidak, gebetan—sesakit ini ya?

"Taufan sayang, nanti kakak gak bisa masakkin martabak mie kesukaan kamu kalau kakak kecapekan gendong kamu."

"M-Martabak mie?" lelaki beriris safir itu bertanya. "Kata mama, Taufan gak boleh makan mie!"

"Boleh kok, asal Taufan berbagi sama Hali sama Gempa."

Taufan kembali memanyunkan bibir. "Kalau itu _sih_ Taufan gak mau! Martabak mie cuma buat Taufan sendiri!"

Mendengar ocehan bocah cilik itu saja sudah membuat darah Kaizo mendidih. _Untung bukan adek gue_, batinnya. Kalau adiknya _sih_, udah di_tempeleng_ biar diem. Masa' bodoh kalau diomelin.

"Jadi Taufan mau turun atau gak _nih_?"

"Mau deh mau!"

Mengabaikan apa yang diocehkan oleh Taufan, Yaya kembali menanyai sang adik hingga lelaki kecil tersebut mau menuruti kata-katanya. Kini Taufan sudah berjalan beriringan bersama Yaya, namun lelaki itu enggan berdiri di dekat Kaizo membuatnya berpindah posisi.

"Ah, itu rumah saya."

Yaya berucap ketika mendapati sebuah rumah berpagar putih yang tak jauh dari tempat dimana ia berada. Kaizo tersentak, mengingat rumah gadis itu dan dirinya hanya berbeda tiga blok saja.

"Kalau yang itu rumah saya," ucap Kaizo seraya menunjuk sebuah rumah tanpa pagar dengan dagu. "Ternyata kita tetangga ya."

Di lubuk hati terdalam, lelaki itu bersorak gembira sebab ia bisa melihat pujaan hatinya setiap hari. Namun ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkan tak menampakkan bahwa lelaki itu sedang bahagia.

"Tapi kok saya jarang liat masnya?"

Lelaki beriris delima itu terkekeh. "Baru juga tiga hari, mbak. Sama hari ini hari keempat."

"Iya juga ya." Yaya berucap diiringi mengangguk pelan. "Ngontrak ya?"

"Enggak, saya yang punya rumah itu."

Kaizo tersenyum bangga karena bisa membeli rumah baru, namun lagi-lagi ia merasa bahwa bocah cilik itu memberi tatapan horror padanya. Sempat melirik pada lelaki beriris safir tersebut, lalu menjulurkan lidah—membuat Taufan tersentak dan menggembungkan pipi.

"AAA KAKAK! MAS-MAS INI JAHAAAT!"

_Rasanya Kaizo pengin nempeleng adek ini.  
_

* * *

Haloo~ saya datang lagi bawa ff baru wkwk masih pair KaiYa juga, cuma si Yaya punya tiga adek kembar-gegara gemes di tv liat anak kembar lima, tadinya mo dibikin lima aja tapi tiga keknya dah ribet wkwk


	2. Chapter 2: His Life

Pagi-pagi sekali, lelaki bermahkota ungu tua itu sudah bersiap dengan pakaian rapi dengan jas hitam, kaos kerah putih dan celana kain berwarna senada dengan jas serta tak lupa tas ransel hitam disampirkan pada bahu kanan. Langkah terakhir adalah memakai sepatu _converse_, membuatnya harus berjongkok dan ketika berdiri, tampak seorang gadis tengah menyapu di halaman rumah. Melihat pemandangan itu membuat Kaizo menahan napas sejenak, lalu merapikan penampilan _biar keliatan tampan_.

Setelahnya ia pergi keluar rumah, berjalan hingga berpapasan dengan gadis merah muda yang sedang menyapu tersebut. Terulas senyuman tipis di wajah lelaki itu.

"Pagi," sapanya, membuat gadis tersebut menoleh di sela-sela menyapu.

"Oh, pagi, mas." Ia menjawab. "Awal banget, mau kemana?"

Kaizo tersenyum sumringah seraya mengacak rambutnya. "Mau _ngampus_, tempatnya lumayan jauh _sih_."

"Eh, dimana emangnya?" Yaya menghentikkan aktivitasnya dan bertanya dengan antusias.

"Kampus _elite_ yang di pusat kota." Ia lalu menggaruk pipi—tampak malu-malu. "Tapi, saya cuma jadi asdos."

Yaya semakin antusias ketika tetangga barunya itu bekerja di kampus tersebut. Bukannya apa, sang gadis benar-benar berharap saat pengumuman kelulusan tiba ia resmi menjadi mahasiswa kampus _elite_ itu.

"Keren!" ucapnya dengan kedua manik berbinar. "Jurusan apa?"

"Teknik elektro."

"Wah, keren keren!"

Semakin dipuji membuat Kaizo malu-malu kucing. Ia menggaruk pipi canggung, menoleh ke sembarang arah guna menutupi rona merah pada wajah—malu jika ditampakkan ke _gebetan_-nya.

Langkah kaki Yaya berjalan mendekati Kaizo yang berdiri di luar pagar, membuat lelaki beriris delima itu tersentak dan refleks agak sedikit memundurkan tubuh.

"Saya coba daftar ke kampus itu, loh, mas. Doakan saya lulus ya!"

Mendengar suara sang gadis terdengar sangat bahagia membuat senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Kaizo. Makin dilihat, gadis ini semakin manis…apalagi bahagia dan tampak secerah ini. Tanpa sengaja, kelereng delima miliknya beradu dengan kelereng karamel milik gadis tersebut. Namun ia segera menggeleng pelan dan berujar, "Semangat kalau gitu. Jurusan apa kalau boleh tahu?"

"Pendidikan guru SD, mas."

Kaizo terkekeh pelan. "Calon guru dong, ya?"

"Hehe, iya."

Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya. Yaya masih tampak bahagia, namun Kaizo bingung bagaimana caranya mengakhiri percakapan ini. Apalagi, jarang-jarang ia membuka obrolan dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Ehm…kayaknya kita belum kenalan ya?" Gadis merah muda itu bertanya, membuat Kaizo menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. Benar juga, mereka belum mengetahui nama satu sama lain sejak pertama kali bertemu—_karena ulah adik sang gadis_.

"Yaya, umur…16 tahun." Yaya berujar sembari mengulurkan tangan lalu tampak berpikir. "Lalu apalagi ya…"

Kaizo menjabat tangan mungil itu tanpa basa basi. "Kaizo, 24 tahun, tetangga baru yang berbeda dua blok dengan rumahmu," ucapnya, lalu tersenyum. "Salam kenal, Yaya."

.

.

_Me vs Triplets_

_KaiYa, Child!HaliTauGem_

_Written by: Redmaroonc_

.

.

Chapter 2: His Life

"Sampai disini ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Di depan kelas, Kaizo menaruh spidol tertutup di atas meja dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi kelas. Ia bersyukur masih ada kelas semester pendek, membuatnya tidak terlalu begitu _gabut_ setelah mengambil libur selama seminggu untuk kembali ke kampung halaman. Meski dipikir-pikir, ada pekerjaan lain yang harus ia kerjakan setelah mengajar.

Dahi mengernyit, mendapati tak ada satupun dari mahasiswa yang mengangkat tangan dan bertanya. Lelaki bermahkota ungu tua itu kembali bertanya, "Tidak ada?" lalu benar-benar tak ada satupun mahasiswa yang mengangkat tangan membuatnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, saya cukupkan sampai di—"

"Ah, maaf kak."

Salah seorang mahasiswa menginterupsi dan mengangkat tangan, membuat Kaizo menoleh ke asal suara. Didapati seorang lelaki yang tampak culun dengan kemeja yang dikancing hingga kerah dan kacamata tebal. Ia lupa nama anak itu, tapi diingat dengan jelas anak tersebut terlalu ambisius.

"Kak, kalau saya udah ikut semester pendek ini, nilai saya bisa naik jadi A gak?"

Mendadak Kaizo merasa atmosfir di kelas tersebut menjadi berat. Perhatian setiap kepala tertuju pada lelaki culun tersebut, bahkan ia sempat tersentak dan mendengus ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kamu mau nilai A?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk mahasiswa tersebut dengan spidol dan dijawab dengan angukkan.

Tiba-tiba lelaki pemilik kelereng delima itu memukul meja diiringi seringai lebar. "_Ngarep_."

Ia langsung menyudahi kelas begitu saja dengan mengulangi kata-kata yang diucapkan ketika merasa tak ada pertanyaan lagi, memutuskan untuk menyampirkan tas dan pergi dari kelas. Ketika memikirkan pertanyaan mahasiswa tadi membuat Kaizo menggeleng pelan sekaligus geli. Merubah nilai dari B menjadi A, apa nilai B belum cukup? Mungkin ia tak memiliki hak untuk berkata demikian sebab nilainya selalu sempurna, tetapi jika ada satu B, ya dibiarkan saja. _Toh_ satu nilai B tak begitu berpengaruh padanya semasa sekolah.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 siang sementara pergantian _shift_ di kafe jam 2. Masih ada 3 jam lagi untuk bekerja, tapi apa salahnya pergi lebih awal bukan? Siapa tahu bosnya berbaik hati untuk memberi waktu pulang lebih awal. Jika saja pulang lebih awal dari kafe, ia bisa langsung pergi ke minimarket malamnya.

Akhirnya keputusan tercipta untuk pergi ke kafe yang letaknya berada tak jauh dari kampus. Berhubung tak jauh dari kampus, banyak anak-anak dari kampusnya nongkrong di kafe tersebut. Posisinya kali ini ditukar menjadi _barista_ yang dulunya ia menjadi kasir, namun masih terlihat wajahnya membuat anak perempuan selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk ke kafe ini dan melihat Kaizo, _katanya_. Meski begitu, ia tak begitu peduli dengan mereka. Ia hanya melakukan pekerjaannya saja.

Ketika membuka pintu, terdengar suara bel yang terpasang di atasnya membuat beberapa kepala menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka dapati seorang lelaki jangkung dengan iris delima serta mahkota ungu tua memasuki tempat tersebut. Beberapa gadis yang sedang duduk santai mendadak histeris ketika mendapati Kaizo datang lebih awal dan tidak sesuai _shift_. Bagi mereka, ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan melihat lelaki tampan bekerja di kafe tersebut.

"Awal banget, _bro_."

Seorang pria beriris zamrud berkomentar ketika melihat Kaizo tiba. Ia tak begitu heran ketika melihat Kaizo selalu datang lebih awal dari waktu _shift_ yang seharusnya. Kafe saat itu tak begitu ramai, jadi rasanya mereka tak begitu membutuhkan karyawan lain.

"_Gabut_." Kaizo membalas. "Lagian kalau balik ke rumah jauh."

Ia masuk ke ruangan khusus karyawan tanpa mendengar balasan dari rekan kerjanya dan meletakkan tas di loker miliknya. Saat melihat diri di sebuah cermin yang terpasang di pintu loker, terpantul dirinya dengan wajah yang masih tampan lalu menaikkan sedikit helaian mahkota ungu tua yang menghalangi dahi. Tiba-tiba saja Kaizo terbayang dengan wajah gadis yang bernama Yaya itu, lalu menggeleng. Akan ada ruang dan fokus untuk memikirkan gadis itu. Namun untuk sekarang, ia harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Kaizo mengganti pakaian kasualnya dengan seragam kafe, yaitu seragam berwarna cokelat krim serta celemek berwarna agak gelap yaitu cokelat tua. Tak lupa pula topi berwarna senada dengan celemek, lalu ia bergegas dari ruang karyawan dan keluar. Namun langkah kakinya mendadak terhenti ketika pelanggan kafe tiba-tiba penuh hingga membentuk sebuah antrian.

"Wah, tampaknya kau membawa banyak pelanggan, ya?" ujar pemilik kafe ketika melihat Kaizo baru saja keluar dari ruang karyawan. Yang ditanya mengernyit, lalu mengendikkan bahu.

"Mungkin?"

Lelaki beriris delima itu langsung ke meja kopi dan menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan. Rekan kerjanya yang bertugas menjadi kasir, Sai, tampaknya kewalahan ketika hanya ada satu _barista_ yang membuatkan pesanan. Namun, ketika ia mendapati Kaizo yang sudah menyiapkan gelas dan memasukkan susu membuatnya bernapas lega dan kembali fokus pada meja kasir.

.

.

Sai menghela napas panjang ketika semua pesanan sudah dibuatkan dan diantar kepada pelanggan. Saking cepatnya memasukkan pesanan ke dalam komputer, tangannya tak jarang kepeleset hingga membuatnya salah memasukkan kode. Untungnya ada dua barista yang membantu sehingga pesanan dibuat dengan cepat.

Kaizo mengambil kursi dan mendudukkan diri. Berdiri cukup lama dan bolak-balik membuatkan pesanan benar-benar menguras energi, namun ia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini—mengingat setiap _shift_-nya tiba, pelanggan selalu ramai mengunjungi kafe, entah kenapa. Beberapa rekan kerjanya, termasuk Sai, mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki daya tarik. Hanya saja tak semudah itu untuk membuat Kaizo percaya akan hal tersebut, sampai sekarangpun ia tidak memercayai hal itu. Kalau memang pelanggan mau datang ya datang, daya tarik apanya coba?

Sempat ia melirik pada jam tangan, menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Pergantian _shift_ untuk jaga di minimarket akan mulai jam 8 malam nanti, membuat Kaizo menghela napas. Datang terlalu awal membuat bosnya mengizinkan ia pulang lebih awal, mengingat sudah banyak pemasukan yang didapat dalam sehari.

"Kau gak pulang?" Sai bertanya dengan tas lempang yang sudah siap di bahu. "Atau kau lapar? _Yok_ cari makan kemana gitu."

"Gak, aku gak lapar."

"Lagaknya, mentang-mentang mau nabung lagi."

Ia berjalan di hadapan Kaizo, menaruh kedua tangan di atas meja dan berujar, "Mie instan tidak baik untukmu, loh."

Kaizo mendecih. "Siapa juga yang makan mie instan."

"Memang susah ngajak makan sama orang _work-a-holic_."

Terulas senyuman tipis dari wajah Sai, lalu ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan Kaizo tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata selamat tinggal. Lelaki bermahkota ungu tua itu menghela napas. Masa bodoh dengan ucapan orang-orang, buktinya sekarang ia bisa membeli rumah. Sedangkan orang lain masih mengharapkan _kost_ atau kontrakkan. Jelas ia harus bangga akan hal itu, sebab hidupnya tinggal seorang diri. Cukup menghidupi diri sendiri saja tanpa menghidupi hidup orang lain.

Kaizo kembali berdiri ketika mendapatkan pesanan baru. Kini tinggal dirinya sendiri yang bertugas sebagai _barista_ sebab sudah masuk ke jadwal _shift_-nya. Meski sudah diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal dengan karyawan _shift_ pagi—apalagi berkatnya pendapatan kafe lebih dari target dalam sehari, ia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Walau bagaimanapun, datang awal hanya sebagai pengisi waktu kekosongan. Sekarang ia akan bekerja sesuai jamnya.

.

.

Mendapat _shift_ jaga malam tak membuat semangat Kaizo luntur. Ketika memasuki minimarket, suasana disana tetap sepi seperti biasa mengingat minimarket tersebut berada tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Agak jarang orang-orang berbelanja di tempat ini, namun setiap kali Kaizo yang menjaga kasir akan ada banyak pelanggan yang datang. Sampai saat ini ia masih tak memercayai bahwa dirinya memiliki daya tarik dalam menarik pelanggan.

Segera ia mengganti pakaian kasualnya menjadi pakaian kerja khas minimarket, setelahnya mengambil posisi di kasir kedua yang kosong. Ketika dirinya baru saja disuruh untuk menghitung uang sesuai pemasukkan, suara anak kecil membuyarkan hitungannya dan membuat pandangan mengarah pada pintu yang baru saja dibuka.

"Kak Yaya, Hali mau kacang mente pedas. Boleh?"

"Taufan mau es krim!"

"Gempa pengen oki jeli jeruk!"

"Iya iya, kalian pilih nanti masuk ke sini ya?" seorang gadis mengiyakan permintaan adik-adiknya dan menunjuk ke keranjang biru yang dipegangnya. "Hali tahan makan pedas?" ia bertanya ketika sang adik tertua menginginkan _snack_ pedas. Lelaki kecil bertopi hitam dengan les merah mengangguk.

"Tahan kok."

Ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala sang adik. "Ya udah, ambil aja."

Ketiga adiknya langsung berpencar ke bagian yang mereka inginkan, sementara Yaya sudah memberitahu adik-adiknya untuk mencari dirinya di bagian minuman dingin. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Kaizo mendecak. Masa _sih_ ketemu gebetan pas lagi jadi kasir indomei? Padahal jelas-jelas tadi pagi jadi asdos.

Tak mau ketahuan, Kaizo putuskan untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja kasir dan menghitung uang disana. Rekannya yang berada di sampingnya mengernyit, melihat tingkah aneh lelaki bermahkota ungu tua itu dan bertanya, "Lo ngapain _nyungsep-nyungsep _gitu? Ada rentenir emangnya?"

Tak ada balasan dari Kaizo dan dirinya masih sibuk menghitung uang, mengembalikannya ke dalam laci dan mengecek uang yang masuk ke dalam komputer. Ketika kepalanya sedikit terangkat hingga tampak mahkota miliknya, Taufan terkejut saat melihat penampakan tersebut dan mengembalikkan es krimnya kembali ke dalam kulkas lalu berlari ke bagian _snack_—menyusul kakak lelaki tertuanya.

"Hali hali!" Ia berujar seraya menarik-narik baju sang kakak. "Ada abang yang kemarin, _tuh_!

"Yang mana?"

"Yang kemarin tebar pesona sama kak Yaya!"

Mendengar itu, membuat si adik sulung menaruh kembali bungkus _snack_-nya dan mengintip dari balik rak-rak _snack_. Tampak wajah seorang lelaki dengan iris delima tengah menutup laci dan dirinya sudah menyingsing lengan baju.

"Loh, kalian ngapain disini?"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang anak kecil yang seumuran dengan mereka mengenakkan topi dinosaurus berwarna cokelat muncul dengan membawa 3 gelas minuman di pelukan.

"Gempa, abang yang kemarin aku ceritain _tuh_ ternyata kasir indomei!"

"Masa?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Gempa itu ikut mengintip bersama kedua saudaranya, hingga mereka mendapati Kaizo sedang mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri. Yaya yang kebingungan karena adik-adiknya tak kunjung menyusul langsung mencari mereka hingga dapati kembar tiga tersebut sedang mengintip di balik rak bagian _snack_.

"Kalian udah selesai belanjanya?" Yaya bertanya, lalu mendapati Gempa dengan tiga gelas oki jeli dring jeruk di tangannya. "Sini, Gempa. Taruh di keranjang."

Si adik bungsu menuruti dan meletakkan minuman keinginannya ke dalam keranjang. Gadis merah muda itu lalu memiringkan kepala, melihat adik tertua dan keduanya masih sibuk mengintip. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan sang adik yang mengarah pada kasir, namun hanya laki-laki yang menjaga kasir dan seorang wanita yang sedang membayar belanjaannya.

"Hali? Taufan? Kalian gak beli apa-apa?"

"Eh, Taufan beli es krim kok, kak!"

Yaya mengernyit. "Mana es krimnya?"

"Ini—eh, mana ya?" Taufan mendadak kebingungan sebab tangannya kosong tanpa memegang apapun.

"Jangan-jangan udah kamu makan, Fan?" Gempa menebak-nebak, membuat lelaki beriris biru langit itu menggeleng kuat.

"Enggak, tadi masih ada kok di tanganku!"

"Udah, mungkin tadi kamu belum ambil." Yaya menenangkan sang adik. "Nanti pas mau bayar ambil lagi es krimmu, ya? Hali sendiri, udah?"

"Gak jadi, kak. Lagi gak _mood_."

Yaya menggeleng ketika mendengar jawaban dari adik sulungnya, lalu membawa mereka menuju kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaan. Saat menaruh keranjang di meja kasir, tiba-tiba saja lelaki yang menjaga di kasir mendadak sakit perut—lalu memberi isyarat pada seseorang untuk menggantinya sejenak.

"Eh, _bro_. Gantiin gua bentar, mau buang hajat dulu."

Kaizo mengabaikan rekannya itu, tak peduli sebagaimanapun ia ditendang dengan kaki atau dipukul-pukul. Ia tak memedulikan permintaan temannya itu sebab yang dilayaninya kini adalah gebetannya. Sampai temannya menarik lelaki itu untuk berdiri, tetap ditolak hingga dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik Kaizo dan dirinya berdiri dengan wajah masam akibat paksaan temannya.

"Bentar doang elah! Keknya gua mencret _deh_, mules parah gila."

Lelaki beriris delima itu mendecih dan menendang rekan kerjanya. "Cepetan sana! Awas kalo lo berak disini."

"Wah, mas Kaizo juga kerja disini?"

Adalah kalimat yang tak sengaja tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Kaizo. Lelaki itu langsung menoleh dan mendapati gadis merah muda di hadapannya mengulas senyuman tipis. Ia sendiri jadi malu-malu kucing dan ingin menenggelamkan diri ke rawa-rawa saja saat gebetannya tahu kalau dirinya bekerja sebagai kasir indomei. Kata-kata tersebut terdengar kagum, terkejut, tapi rasanya seperti mengejek bagi Kaizo. Ah, mana mungkin gadis berbaik hati seperti Yaya tega melakukan seperti itu.

"Iya." Hanya jawaban itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Kaizo, lalu mengambil barang-barang belanjaan Yaya dari keranjang. "Ini aja?"

"Iya, mas."

"Pulsanya gak sekalian? Kita lagi ada promo beli dua bayar satu."

"Enggak, mas. Makasih," ucapnya diiringi gelengan pelan. Ia memerhatikan barang yang mulai masuk ke dalam komputer, lalu beralih pada lelaki di hadapannya dan mengulas senyuman. "Mas orangnya pekerja keras juga ya? Pagi ngajar, malam jaga kasir. Semangat banget keliatannya."

Yaya tulus memuji karena baru ini ia menemukan seorang lelaki yang benar-benar tekun. Jarang-jarang ada lelaki yang mau bekerja walau hanya sebagai kasir minimarket seperti ini. Bisa ditebak, rumah yang dibeli Kaizo adalah hasil ketekunannya—mengingat perumahan di komplek Yaya terbilang mewah.

Menaruh belanjaan ke dalam kantong, Kaizo berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum dan terus-terusan mengulum bibir. Entah kenapa, kata-kata tersebut menjadi pujian baginya. Dengan rasa bangga, ia mengangguk seraya menyodorkan belanjaan pada Yaya.

"Makasih, mbak."

Yaya tersenyum, menerima kantong belanjaan hingga adik sulung dan tengahnya berebut untuk membawakan kantong belanjaan tersebut.

"Sini kak, biar Hali yang bawa."

"Taufan aja kak, Hali mah gak kuat!"

"Kata siapa gak kuat? Kau aja gak bisa angkat kuali kosong!"

"Hali sendiri gak kuat diam-diam di depan kipas angin."

"Biar Gempa bantu aja, kak."

"HEH!"

Si adik bungsu mendapatkan pekikan dari Taufan dan pelototan dari kembaran tertuanya—Halilintar. Ia sendiri memasang wajah tanpa dosa—berpikir bahwa lebih baik ia yang menolong daripada melihat kedua saudaranya berkelahi.

"Biar kakak yang bawa. Emang kalian kuat bawa belanjaan banyak gini?"

Taufan mengangguk. "Kuat kok, kak! Kami 'kan _tong_!"

"_Strong_, kali." Halilintar mencibir. "Ngomong aja masih belum bener."

"Iyalah 'kan masih kelas satu! Hali aja gak tau pengurangan."

"Kata siapa gak tahu?"

"Hali, Taufan." Yaya memanggil. "Kalian bawa ini aja, tapi sama-sama ya bawanya. Biar Gempa sama kakak bawa yang satunya."

Yaya menyodorkan satu kantong plastik pada Halilintar dan Taufan, lalu meminta Gempa untuk memegang kantong plastik dan ia ikut membantu membawanya. Sebelum pergi, ia menoleh pada Kaizo dan melambai singkat.

"Dahh."

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu gadis tersebut beserta adiknya pergi keluar minimarket. Ketika hendak keluar minimarket, ia mendapatkan tatapan maut dari ketiga bocah kecil yang keluar bersama Yaya, membuat lelaki itu mengernyit. Kaizo memangku kedua tangan dan mendengus melihat tingkah bocah-bocah tersebut.

"Emang aku bakalan kalah sama kalian?" Ia bermonolog dengan angkuh karena sepenuhnya yakin akan mengejar si gebetan bagaimanapun caranya, meski harus melewati _bodyguard_ cilik sang gadis.

**.**

**.**

**Hai hai akhirnya aku kembali update setelah melewati ujian-ujian yang menghadang dan baru aja dapat wifi dari kampus huhu ;w; kira2 ada yang nungguin gak ya-/y **


End file.
